Speech recognition techniques may be used to convert spoken words or phrases into text. Statistically-based speech recognition techniques typically utilize acoustic modeling and/or language modeling. An acoustic model may be created by taking various audio recordings of speech (e.g., various words or phrases), associating the various audio recordings with text transcriptions, and then creating statistical representations of the sounds that make up each of the various words or phrases. A language model tries to capture the properties of a particular language and to predict the next word or phrase in a speech sequence. The language model may include the frequency of words and/or the probabilities of sequences of words within the particular language.